Bound By Your Light
by RipperShipper
Summary: What if Jenny and Angel knew each other before Sunnydale? What if Angel wasn't the only one with a curse? Pairings: Giles/Jenny, Angel/Janna, Angel/Buffy.
1. One of Those Mornings

**Disclaimer: **Hah! That's a knee-slapper... *goes and cries in a corner*

**Summary: **What if Jenny Calendar and Angel had met before Sunnydale...What if she was also under a curse...?

**Pairings: **Giles/Jenny, Angel/Janna, Buffy/Angel

**Author's Note: **This is an AU story concerning everything before "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and after "Ted". Everything in between is being left as cannon. Jenny's age is never addressed in BTVS, and so I'm estimating and saying she's 33 (born in 1964)** . **I have several chapters of this story almost finished, so if you guys like it, more will be available shortly! Please enjoy!

**_Sunnydale, 1997_**

"Hey Buff, wait up!"

"Wait for us!"

Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg hurried to catch up to their friend, who was currently making her way to the library of Sunnydale High like the Hellmouth was about to open again. After walking in on Giles and Ms. Calendar sharing smoochies, she was determined to arrive at the library early and avoid giving history a chance to repeat itself. After nearly breaking down the doors, however, she was disappointed to find the library completely deserted.

"He's not here?" Buffy was confounded. "Giles lives in the library, and school starts in 30 minutes!"

"Buff-" Xander tried.

"I mean, he lectures me day and night about being 'diligent' and 'attentive' and then he doesn't even show up for training!"

"I thought you didn't have training in the morning…" Willow pondered.

"Well, yah, but…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ms. Calendar, would it?" Willow's resolve face slowly taking form.

Buffy opened her mouth like she was about to refute her friend, but cut herself off and signed instead.

"Why don't we head back outside?" Xander suggested. Buffy lead the way as her friends stayed back a moment to let her collect her thoughts before following her out towards the back of the school. Willow and Xander exchanged a glance. Ever since they'd caught Giles and Jenny kissing in the library after Buffy's robot-incident, Buffy had been extremely on edge. Xander chalked it up to the wiggins, but Willow knew better. Giles was practically Buffy's father, and it was perfectly understandable that any serious relationship he entered into would be met with some resentment. That said, however, she was getting slightly peeved at the slayer's constant determination to pretend her watcher wasn't even on the same planet as his girlfriend. Buffy must've noticed the slightly annoyed change in her facial expression,

"Will, you know I want him to be happy…"

Xander rolled his eyes at that and Buffy shot him a glare.

"It's just that they're driving me crazy! I mean, a week ago, Giles was lecturing me every morning on demon expos and ceremonies that weren't going to happen for another five years! Now…the second the school bell rings, he can barely focus!"

"Buff, even G-man gets to have a little life. You know that."

"Yah, I know, but you can't deny that the two of them together doesn't make you feel even a little 'eeewww'."

As if on cue, Giles' car pulled up into the parking lot not 10 feet away. He parked the car and hopped out with more bounce in his step than they even knew he could muster, and cheerfully slung his shoulder bag onto his back. The scoobies waved, and were about to walk over when they noticed Giles wasn't even looking at them. Instead, he headed over to the other side of his beaten Citron and opened the door with a shit-eating grin. He extended his hand and, ever the gentleman, helped a glowing Jenny Calendar out of his car. As she stood, she pulled him close by the lapels of his coat and whispered something in his ear. If possible, Giles's smile grew even wider and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander's jaws dropped to the floor. They knew Giles and Ms. Calendar had gotten back together, but they never thought the two of them would actually 'get together'. A few weeks ago the very thought had given them all the wiggins, and the current situation was not helping.

Completely oblivious to the scarred teenagers watching them, Giles and Jenny deepened their embrace as Giles pressed her back against the car. His hand slid slowly up to cup her breast –

"WOAH!"

The adults flew apart as the realized they had an audience. Jenny straightened her hair and blouse while Giles turned and tried desperately think of anything besides the beautiful woman beside him.

"Um…Buffy…Willow…Xander…" Jenny greeted them in turn with an unconvincing smile. The scoobies remained frozen with varying looks of horror. Realizing there was no plausible way to diffuse the situation, Jenny quickly grabbed her bag and moved past them into the school. Giles turned at the sound of her footsteps, petrified that he was now facing the kids on his lonesome.

"Um…yes…well…I'll just…" He felt no need to finish the sentence as he grabbed his own bag and practically ran to the refuge of the library.

Buffy, Xander, and Willow sank down on the stairs.

"Can I have new eyeballs?" Xander asked shaking.

"Me too." Willow agreed, not really hearing him.

"Do you think the watchers council pays for my therapy?" Buffy wondered.

They three stared into space. After a few minutes, the bell rang to start the day and the three traumatized friends wandered into the building. First period was going to be horrible. Buffy had a free, which meant training with Giles. Willow was due in Ms. Calendar's computer class. For once, Xander was happy he chose to take Geometry.


	2. Between Awkwardness and a New Threat

**Disclaimer: Every time I admit I don't own these characters, a little piece of me dies... =(**

**Note: Okay, so this chapter is a lot of exposition and filler, but things are going to get really interesting in the next one! In the meantime, please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Between Awkwardness and a New Threat**

Giles' face was still burning as he ran down the hall after a speed-walking Jenny.

"Jenny! Jenny wait!" He called out.

Jenny turned as Giles caught up to her and felt her blush grow.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, I never meant…"

"Rupert, it's okay." She said with a small laugh. As embarrassed as she was, Jenny couldn't help but be amused with their situation.

"Y..You're not mad, then."

"No, Rupert, of course not!" Jenny gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "I mean, it's not something I want to make a habit of, but I'm not mad at all." She leaned in close to him and barely brushed his ear with her teasing whisper, "but if you wanna make it up to me, my free class is in an hour…"

With a chaste peck on the lips, Jenny turned to go to her classroom and left Giles standing in the middle of the hallway. She smirked to herself as she slowly walked away. She did love to see him squirm…

* * *

><p>Buffy knocked on the library doors for the first time in Giles' memory. He was too confused to respond, and after a few moments of silence, Giles saw Buffy's head peek up through the glass. He was about to get up when Buffy seemed to decide the area was safe and finally entered the room.<p>

"Hey Giles!" She exclaimed as if nothing was wrong.

"Um…Hello, Buffy." He removed his glasses. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" She asked nonchalantly as she hopped up on the table and pretended to flip through the book he'd been reading.

"Well, quite frankly," he began slightly sarcastically, "for the past two years, you've viewed my library as your personal playground and I don't recall ever seeing you respect the value of a closed door. The only logical conclusion appears to be that you've either been infected by some decorum demon on patrol…"

"Gotta hate those demons and their silly manners…" She interjected.

"…or you are simply too traumatized by the idea of me having any semblance of a personal life to handle looking me in the face anymore."

Buffy opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by his raised eyebrow _("When did he learn to do that? Clearly he's been spending WAY too much time with Ms. Calendar…")_

"You know, demons can be surprisingly tidy…" She tried.

"Buffy…" He sighed.

"Okay fine, so this morning, we totally wigged, but COME ON! Two weeks ago she wouldn't talk to you, last week we had to see you livin' it up in smoochie-land, and this morning, our brains were forced into incurably bad visual places. Let's face it Giles, too many smoochies are bad for book-guys like you." She ended matter-of-factly.

Giles looked somewhere between irritated and speechless, but realizing he was fighting a losing battle, he decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"You know, suddenly, I don't think this is any of your business."

Buffy let out a huff, "Yeah, that's for sure…"

"So can we please just focus on last night's patrol?"

"Sure." She hopped off the table and paused. "Am I horrible person if I think the demon puss from last night is way less gross than your love life?"

Giles rolled his eyes as he headed to his office for his Watcher's diary. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Willow finished her programming assignment a mere 15 minutes into the class as per usual. She popped the disk out of the drive and played with it for a few moments, tossing it back and forth between her hands, before she stood up to turn it in to Ms. Calendar. She pushed the embarrassment from the morning out of her mind. After all, she loved Giles and Ms. Calendar, and if they were happy, she was happy.<p>

"All done!" Willow gleefully exclaimed as she handed her floppy to her teacher.

"And right on schedule, I see." Jenny said with amusement.

"Anything else I can do?" Willow asked.

"Actually, yeah." Jenny replied as she ruffled through the papers on her desk. After a few moments, she pulled out what looked like one of Giles' books. "I've been looking into a translation of this text for Rupert, but midterms are just killing my time. Do you think you could type up the marked section and run it through some basic software?"

"Definitely!" Willow was all too thrilled to have a project combining her technological and magical passions.

"Great, thanks." Willow turned to go back to her desk, but Jenny stopped her. "Oh, and Willow…"

"Mmhmm."

"Let me know the minute you find anything. It might be nothing, but something just feels off about today and if that text is some kind of prophecy…"

"Wow, you've been spending _way_ too much time with Giles." Willow said almost chastely. Jenny smirked at her favorite student.

"Tell Buffy to kill me if I start wearing tweed."

"Are you sure they were vampires?" Giles asked while he cleaned his glasses.

"Positive." Buffy replied. "Can't fake the lumpies."

"But they were, organized…um…not just hunting." He began to search through the books that were scattered across the table.

"Seemed like it…" Buffy trailed off. "Giles, what's going on?"

"Well, sometimes, when the leaders of a group of vampires disappear…"

"Spike and Drusilla"

"Precisely…a…a new leadership must be formed."

"So, be on the look out for campaigning vampires?"

"Not quite." Giles finally found the book he was looking for. "Here it is. In most cases, the undead will thrive on chaos and destruction, however in times of great threat, a chosen vampire will be anointed until the threat has been vanquished."

"But I thought the Anointed One was all dusty."

"I don't believe it means 'the Anointed One'. The boy was chosen by the Master, a vampire who already held a great deal of power. This new vampire must be singled out from chaos."

"How is he chosen?"

"Or she, technically, and quite frankly, I have no idea. The book doesn't give any specific incidents, and the only reference to another source is unreadable at the moment."

"Splainy?"

"It's in a dead demonic language I've never encountered before. I gave it to Jenny last week out of my own curiosity, but now I can't help but wonder…"

"…if we actually need it."

"Yes." Giles paused in thought. "Um, Buffy, could you…?"

"Already on it." She picked up her bag and headed for the computer classroom. "One Scooby meeting, coming right up."

* * *

><p>Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Jenny had flitted in and out of the library for the rest of the day when their free time allowed, but none of them had progressed any further in the text or figured out anything about the new chosen vampire. Cordelia had joined them for a bit, but had left a few hours ago due to the need to 'have a life' as she so bluntly put it.<p>

9:00 pm saw the sleepy group still gathered among the dusty books with Willow and Jenny sitting at Jenny's laptop, still trying to program a translation code. Buffy was falling asleep on a book bigger than her head, and Xander was fidgeting with the edge of the table, resulting in an obnoxious scratching sound. Giles was about to tell him to quit it when Xander spoke first.

"Alright, that's it. I'm getting more donuts." Xander sprang up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"Wait just a moment, where do you think you're going" Giles asked impatiently, "We could be on the verge of the apocalypse…"

"And we will still be verging in hour, G-man…"

Giles rolled his eyes at the nickname and Jenny smirked at the two of them.

"Besides," Xander continued, "if the world is going to end tomorrow, don't you want the last taste in your mouth to be an award-worthy jelly…" Xander's eyebrows moved suggestively and Giles groaned while simultaneously letting his gaze wander to his love, knowing exactly what he wanted his last taste on earth to be. If the apocalypse was coming tomorrow, he knew he'd die at peace upon Jenny's lips…Jenny, who was now bent over Willow's shoulder at the computer and unknowingly offering Giles an incredible view of her chest.

"Giles."

"_If only I could find the courage to tell her…"_

"Giles…"

"_You selfish twat, she only just forgave you for your "dog eyes". The last thing she wants to hear is that you…"_

"GILES!"

"What? Oh yes…um…jellies, did you say?" Giles attempted to snap himself out of his reverie, but his previous train of thought was making focus impossible. "Yes…donuts…very good…" Noticing the majority of the scoobies giving him suspicious stares, he quickly excused himself. "Yes…well…I'll just check that one chronicle…um…very rare…must have left it in my office…yes…"

Willow and Jenny shared a knowing smile and set back to their work while Buffy simply rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the bloody rituals in her anthology. _SO less gross._ Xander remained confused as ever.

"So, was that a 'yes' on the donuts, then?"

**_You know what Giles likes even more than donuts? When you press the little blue review button! =D _**


	3. Questions and Fears

**Disclaimer: I own a hand-sewn Buffy pillow. That is all. So sue me. **

**Author's Note: "Satura Putere" means "Imbue Power" in Romanian **

**Chapter 3: Questions and Fears**

Sunnydale, 1997

Giles sat in his office chair, looking half-heartedly at the demonology text in front of him. Despite his previous insistence on research, his mind was far from focused, and a large part of him couldn't have cared less about potential rallying vampires. The previous night was the most wonderful night of his life, partially because, for the first time ever, everything had gone perfectly. He formally asked her out, took her to one of the nicest restaurants in Sunnydale, and talked with her for hours as they walked along the lit streets back to his apartment; his car left at home upon her insistence. Ever the gentleman, he'd restrained himself to a simple, lingering kiss at the door, but Jenny had other ideas…

_As he started to pull back, Giles felt soft hands cup his face and pull him back into bliss. Jenny sighed happily as their lips pressed together again and she slid her fingers delicately through the hair on the nape of his neck. Giles grinned against her mouth as he began to return the kiss even more eagerly. He slid his hands from the safety of her shoulders to the small of her back, tripping lazy circles against her skin. Jenny let out a small gasp, her paper thin dress making it feel as though she wore nothing at all. Giles took advantage of her distraction and slipped his tongue inside against hers. He felt her moan happily in the back of her throat. After a few moments, they unwillingly broke apart for air. Giles gazed deeply into Jenny's lust-filled eyes. _

"_Jenny, are you sure?" He asked breathlessly._

"_I've never been more sure of anything, England." Despite the use of her teasing name for him, Giles could hear the sincerity in her voice, and he leaned forward and kissed her again as he reached around them to unlock the door. They stumbled into the moonlit apartment. The last coherent thought Giles had before giving in to blissful oblivion was 'I think I might be falling in – "_

"Rupert?"

Jenny's voice shook Giles out of his memories, but he didn't mind. The memories were all the more pleasant when his favorite aspect of them was standing three feet away. His smile grew.

"Jenny."

She smiled at the warmth in his voice and closed the door behind her before walking over to sit on the edge of his desk. Despite his smile, she could sense his worry, and she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"We'll figure this out, Rupert." She reassured. "We always do."

"I know, Jenny, I know." His brow furrowed. "I just feel so useless when I don't know what's happening."

"Rupert, you're not a walking encyclopedia." She cocked her head, "Well…" She grinned at is glaring response. "Listen, regardless of what the kids think, you're only human."

Giles shook his head. Jenny slid down onto his lap and framed his face with her hands.

"Rupert, look at me." He did. "Are you disappointed in Buffy if she can't kill every vampire she meets on patrol?"

"No, of course, not, she's just a child…"

"She's the slayer." Jenny said as if to argue.

"But it's different, Jenny" Giles insisted, "She's a teenager, and I'm her Watcher. I'm supposed to protect her, and how can I…"

"You're also just a man, Rupert." He tried to rebut again, but Jenny's fingers slid to his lips and gently silenced him. "A brilliant," she gently kissed him, "caring," again, "brave man." She pulled back with a smile. "And I have every faith in you, snobby."

"You can't help yourself, can you?" He said with a hint of amusement.

"Nope." She grinned.

He pulled her close again and fell into much needed distraction as their lips teased, caressed, and reassured. Giles broke softly away and stared into Jenny's eyes.

"You're the strangest thing that's ever happened to me…" Jenny lowered her gaze, but Giles pushed her chin back up, "…and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jenny felt tears welling up. The emotions from the previous night came rushing back, and she couldn't believe how lucky she felt, how stupid she'd almost been to let him go, how she might be falling in love with Rupert Giles.

"_You have to tell him." Her conscience screamed at her._

"_He'll never trust me if I tell him!"_

"_He'll never trust you if you don't tell him and he finds out!" _

"_He won't find out…" _

She leaned forward to kiss him again. Their lips met as Willow's voice sounded from the front.

"Giles! We found something!"

The lovers shared a mixed look of disappointment and relief.

"I guess we'd better head back out there." Jenny said with a resigning sigh as she left his lap and headed into the atrium.

"_When this is over, I'll tell him." Jenny decided._

* * *

><p>"What did you find, Willow?" Giles asked as he walked swiftly down the stairs and put his glasses back on.<p>

"I'm not sure." She replied. A large volume on vampiric rituals was open beside Jenny's laptop. Willow gestured for Giles to sit and then motioned to the book. "It says something here about a power gathering. Some way for a vampire to be imbued with the essence of evil?"

Giles scanned the page and ran to the stacks. He returned with a worn, leather-bound diary.

"Giles, what's happening?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," he whispered lowly to himself, "it wouldn't have only worked for the Master, it would've worked for any of them…"

"Rupert?" Jenny asked timidly. Her hand rested gently on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"They need to re-open the Hellmouth." He dead-panned.

* * *

><p>Angel walked thoughtfully through the seemingly endless rows of tombstones. Despite the fact that he recognized nearly every other name, what saddened him was that he'd killed more people in his abnormally long life than the small cemetery could attempt to hold.<p>

"_Until her…" _he thought.

The gypsy girl; the girl who over 100 years ago had inadvertently given him his soul.

"_No, not even then…" _he allowed his mind to wander further. Even after he'd regained his soul, he knew was still a monster. He'd hidden deep in the forests, no better than the beast he imagined himself to be. He'd hidden until a young Kalderash girl stumbled upon him in an odd twist of fate, and showed him what it was to love.

"Janna…"He felt the name on his lips and treasured it. He missed her. As much as he loved Buffy, he still held the memories of the chocolate-eyed, wavy haired goddess who'd first stolen his heart…and it killed him to know she was once again within arms reach, and he couldn't hold her.

"_Jenny…" _

Her Americanized name sent tears to his eyes. She'd done it, she'd finally escaped like she'd always wanted to, and if she was happy with Giles, then who was he to spoil her life?

"_Again…" _he reminded himself. Angel tried to push the thoughts from his mind. There was no point in reminiscing over what he would never have.

As he reached the center of the graveyard, he saw a glow and paused in confusion. He walked slowly towards the source of the light. What he saw horrified him. Vampires gathered…smoke…sacrifice…

"_Satura putere" _he whispered to himself, then horrid realization, _"Buffy!"_

He took off running for the High School.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" "WHY?" "WHEN?" Questions rained down from around the room. Giles silenced them.<p>

"Satura Putere," he began, "A ritual to imbue a demon with the power of the hellmouth." He began to pace. "It's very similar to what the Master hoped to achieve last year."

"How do we stop it?" Buffy asked with determination.

"We don't." He simply replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Willow with fearful eyes. "We…we have to stop it…Giles...that thing…" Xander moved to hold her.

"There must be something we can do." He said with resolve and hope. Giles sighed.

"Unfortunately, we can't stop the Hellmouth from opening. The only way to stop whatever these vampires might be planning is to seal the Hellmouth once it's partially opened."

"So, let's do it!" Buffy exclaimed.

"It's complicated." Giles replied. "It requires more knowledge of magic than I can claim."

"I'll do it." Jenny cut in. The Scoobies looked at her questioningly. Giles knew better though.

"Jenny, no, I can't let you risk this."

"Rupert, you said yourself you can't do it, and even if you could, you shouldn't be near magicks so soon after Eyghon." She took his hands in hers. "I can do this." Silence permeated the room.

"I can help." Willow offered shyly. "I know I don't know very much about magic yet, but I can help with the preparations." Jenny smiled at the girl. She knew how badly Willow wanted to help, but she couldn't help but worry about her at the same time. She had a nagging feeling that Willow shouldn't be near magicks either, but now was not the time for that. For now, she needed help and she knew Giles needed to work with Buffy and Xander in case the spell didn't work.

Giles wanted to protest, but his logic had come to the same conclusion as Jenny. They needed to do what they could.

"Alright." He finally consented. Not that it would have mattered. Jenny was strong-willed; she just preferred it when he was in agreement with her decisions.

"Alright." She sighed.

The group broke to follow their respective tasks, breaking the tensing air. Somehow, they all knew there were more trials to come before the battle.

* * *

><p>Half and hour later saw Jenny and Willow bent over the library floor, painting the symbols required for the sealing spell. Giles, Buffy, and Xander were going over weaponry and listening to Giles' instructions should Jenny be unsuccessful.<p>

All of a sudden, the library doors burst open as Angel ran into the room. Buffy ran to him.

"Angel!"

"Buffy, they're going to open the hellmouth." He panted, "You don't have much time."

Giles stepped forward.

"We know. We're getting the sealing spell prepared now."

Angel looked behind Giles and saw Jenny and Willow concentrated over the symbols they were painting on the library floor.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked dutifully. Giles was about to answer, when his love's voice rang out instead.

"Actually, yes," Jenny began, "This spell is more complex than I can claim to be able to cast. I'm going to need a second." She glanced questioningly at Angel, "Think you're up for it?"

Several voices tried to interject, but Angel's "of course" was immediate. Willow looked crestfallen at her lost opportunity, but Jenny knew she would've never allowed Willow to help her anyway. The young Wicca was still too unstable to delve into dark forces.

"Jenny, are you sure?" Giles asked. "I could…"

"No Rupert." Jenny said with affection. "Don't get me wrong, I trust you with my life, but I really don't want you near magicks right now. Angel's experienced and he won't be worrying about my safety while trying to evade the apocalypse." She smiled wryly, but Giles didn't miss the love that was present in her eyes. Her intentions were pure, and as much as it frustrated him to trust her to the vampire, he knew she was right. Eygon was still too present in his mind for him to be dabbling.

"Very well." He sighed. Jenny knew he understood, but that didn't make her feel less guilty. Not to mention that she couldn't reveal that the real reason she wanted Angel as her second was that they'd already cast powerful spells together before…

The church bells rang out 11:00 and they knew it was time. They had one hour exactly to perform the ritual and deal with however the hellmouth chose to fight against them. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles went to grab weaponry while Jenny and Angel situated themselves within the circled symbols. Willow and Xander moved to the balcony to strike from above while Buffy and Giles took the head. If the hellmouth opened, the first fighters it would see would be the slayer and her watcher. Willow and Xander were almost selfishly satisfied with the decision, but their frightened battle stance suggested otherwise.

Jenny reached out and moved one of the larger candles between Angel and herself. The scoobies watched with curiosity as the two recited the opening enchantments and then reached for each other's hands.

Their palms touched, and both gypsy and vampire screamed in agony as a bolt of light erupted from their joined skin.

"JENNY!" "ANGEL!" Giles and Buffy ran forward to help their loved ones, but were thrown back against the doors by a glowing sphere that seemed to have surrounded the pair. Giles hurled his axe at the resistant air, but it bounced off without a scratch. Helpless, they watched in horror as the string of violent light wound itself around Angel and Jenny. It cut deeply into their touching hands and encircled their arms imprisoning them within its grasp. When the string was fully twisted, the surrounding sphere glowed brightly for a moment and then shot through the upper window, leaving the bound and unconscious victims behind in a wind of dust and torn books.

The scoobies rushed towards Jenny and Angel.

Giles and Buffy threw themselves to the ground and tried to wake their other halves. Nothing worked. The string of light had calmed and was now peacefully, yet permanently encircling Angel and Jenny's joined limbs. The scoobies glanced at each other with mirroring expressions. What on earth had happened?

**What happened? Press the review button to find out! Actually, I don't believe in ransoming chapters, but reviews do make me squee! =D**


	4. The Past is Now Another Land

**Chapter 4: The Past is Now Another Land**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. **

**A/N: I totally stole the idea of a pensieve from the brilliant J.K. Rowling, so that invention belongs to her and her awesomeness.**

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the still unconscious teacher and vampire.

"I…I don't think the spell was supposed to do that…" Willow stammered behind him.

"Giles?" Xander asked again, "What's wrong with them…" No response. "Giles?"

Giles paid no attention to the concerned questions floating about him.

"Jenny?" he asked almost whisperingly, "Jenny, darling?" He reached out his hand to unwind hers from Angel's, but when his fingers brushed the light, he drew back, stung. The bounds sparked and settled as Giles absentmindedly rubbed his fingers.

"Let me try." Buffy stated, as she marched determinedly towards the bonds.

"No." Giles tried half-heartedly. It didn't matter, though. Buffy's strength was no match for a magical chain, and her efforts left her hands stinging just like his.

"What is wrong with me?" Buffy yelled as she sent a chair flying across the room.

"Buffy…" Willow started.

"Why can't I fix this?" She shrieked. "Angel's saved me a hundred times. Now, the one time he needs me, and I'm not strong enough…"

"Buff, it's not your fault." Xander tried.

Buffy opened her mouth to try to respond, but her eyes were filled with tears, and she was afraid another word would send them down her face. Willow treaded cautiously,

"Buffy, I know you're scared. We are too. But this isn't going to be solved with strength." She paused. "I think I might have an idea though."

* * *

><p>Half and hour, and a trip to the Magick Box, later, the Scoobies were solemnly setting up a ring around Jenny and Angel in preparation for the spell Willow wanted to try. Normally, Giles would have unquestioningly said no, but his emotions were too tumultuous at the moment to care about anything except protecting Jenny.<p>

Willow stood on the outside of the circle, and began the spell.

"Spirits of the realm, hear me." She began to walk slowly around the circle. "Break this bond before you." The bonds of light began to twitch, and the other three looked on hopefully. "Set these captives free."

The bonds twitched again, and Willow's eyes widened at the thought that she'd succeeded. A moment later, though, the bonds tightened violently around Jenny and Angel's joined hands. The four watched in horror as the bonds grew, and snapped around their loved ones, slicing open their skin.

"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked panicking.

"I don't know!" she replied just as scared. "It wasn't supposed to do that! It must have rebounded!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Xander asked accusingly.

"They were already under a spell!" Giles yelled as he frantically turned through the book Willow had used. "Willow's spell triggered…some sort of reaction…like a defense."

"What do we do?" asked Buffy as she looked imploringly at her Watcher to help her love.

"We have to calm it down before it kills them." Giles threw the open book at Willow. "Read. I'll translate."

The pair began a soft counter curse chant. Giles could feel his control slipping as he watched the binds cut deeper and deeper into Jenny's skin. He couldn't let this happen, not now, not when all was finally forgiven.

"…and undo the past that the present shall suffice…"

"_Please, God, just let her live"_

"…as has been done will not forever be…"

"_Jenny, I'm so sorry."_

"…let shine through pure and chaste what once was."

"_I'd forgive your darkest sins in a heart beat…"_

The chanting stopped and the binds calmed. Blood pooled beneath the still joined hands. Giles sighed in relief. At least they were back to square one.

The momentary reprieve was short lived, though.

"Giles, look!" Willow shrieked.

The mixed blood between the bodies swirled and a darkening red haze filled the air. Giles inched cautiously towards them and looked between their hands. A small pool had formed between Jenny and Angel, and peering into it, Giles could see swimming images; sometimes whole faces, sometimes flashes of places unknown. He knelt down, fascinated by the development.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

Giles turned his head to realize the other three were now standing behind him, gazing curiously over his shoulder.

"I…I'm not sure." He stammered. His eyes remained mesmerized by fleeting pictures. The longer he stared at the blood, the clearer the images became. A girl, running, terrified for her life, appeared before him. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged and grabbed the girl. Her face turned full towards him and…

"JENNY!" He cried out in realization as he unconsciously reached out to help her.

"Giles, don't!" Buffy cried, but it was too late. Giles' fingers touched the blood, and the four of them were pulled violently through into the forest they'd been looking at moments ago.

* * *

><p><em>Romania, 1979<em>

_Janna Kalderash sat numbly, staring into her own empty eyes in the mirror while the women of her family fussed about with her hair and dress, arguing over the tiny details of length, color, pattern, and the implications behind them. Outside, music had already begun to play, signifying the beginning of the weeklong harvest festival that would culminate in a feast and the wedding of the eldest daughter of the Kalderash Clan leader. _

_Janna did not even feel her heavy intake of air as she realized once again that that daughter was herself. That in less than seven days, she would be married, and her family would begin the process of inducting her into the rituals, rights, and responsibilities of the leadership position she would one day hold. Dreamily, she let her mind wander to the slivers of memory she had of "normal" girls. Every time her family stopped in a major city while she was growing up, she'd relished in the hours it gave her to experience something beyond her duties. _

_Resisting her fate was futile, though. Janna knew that her mother had gone through the same festival many years ago, and despite her natural rebelliousness, she knew that it was her destiny to lead her people. Still, something didn't feel right; something was nagging at her, and she couldn't help but indulge in thoughts of things she'd never done, people she'd never meet, passions she'd never feel. Vengeance was a powerful thing, but it never held the passion in her soul the way it did for her friends and family. How fitting then, she thought wryly, that it was her, the only one who ever questioned her clan's past, who would be leading them into the future._

_With a sigh, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't just her who wished things were different. She'd been sadly observing the disappointed looks and long sighs sent her way all morning. She knew she was a failure in their eyes. She looked ahead at the mirror though and smiled through her tearing eyes. She wouldn't break down in front of them. She would wait until tonight. When darkness fell, she could run into the woods and be alone._

* * *

><p><em>It was nearing 3:00 am by the time Janna was able to escape the clutches of her friends and family and finally settle down to sleep. Outside, the music still sounded, and the fires still blazed. Janna knew neither would be stilled until after the ceremony was complete, but it didn't matter. She had trained herself well in the knowledge of magicks and with a small incantation, she swiftly put her tent's guards into a deep sleep and sprinted past them into the forest. Janna grinned when she thought of how much trouble she'd be in the next morning. Not only was this week particularly important, but she knew the dangers lurking after dark. Vampires, werewolves, all the demons of her bedtime stories were real. Most of all, on the week of the harvest, Janna knew that Angelus would be waiting for her. <em>

_Angelus…_

_The name she'd been taught to fear from the moment of her birth. The name of the monster who on a week just like this many years ago, had killed the most precious daughter of her people the night before the harvest wedding. Janna knew she was a fool for searching for him, that such actions would ultimately end in her death, but she didn't care. In blind passion and confusion, she wanted anything to save her from a fate worse than death. _

_Strangely though, the famous vampire had never featured in her nightmares the way he haunted her friends. Rather the opposite, actually. Angelus was a symbol of everything Janna ever dreamed of. Angelus was freedom, uninhibited, spontaneous, desire. Angelus was forbidden. Maybe that was what drew her out of her tent: the thought that tonight of all nights, her family would hate her for following the lure of the forbidden. _

"_Not that they don't already…" She thought wryly. _

_She was the black sheep of the family, and knew as much already. Even during this most important of celebrations, she couldn't help but hear the sniggers, the sighs, the unbelieving stares. She knew that most of her clan felt she was unworthy of the "honor" bestowed upon her by her birth. She knew that many of her friends would give their lives to take her place. She didn't care. _

"_I've never been one of them…" She whispered to the darkness. _

_A cry of anguish echoed through the trees Janna froze with fright. After a few moments of silence, she tentatively began to continue her way down the path. She'd only ventured a few steps before the horrid sound rang out once more. _

"_Hello?" She whispered. "Is someone there?" _

_The cry rang out again. "Leave me alone!" _

_Hearing the terror in the voice, Janna ran towards it. With every stride, she could hear the little voice in the back of her head screaming at her that she was being stupid, but there was something about the voice that pulled her; somehow, she knew she was meant to follow it. _

_The darkening path opened into a dank glade. Hunched in the shadows, Janna saw a man, trembling with fear. She paused, and gazed at him, unsure how to approach. Though clearly exhausted, troubled, and muddy, he was beautiful: porcelain skin, black hair, and a strong figure. Janna felt her feet move towards him of their own volition. She was suddenly beside him, and as she breathed in, she again felt an inexplicable connection to this stranger. She knelt quietly, and slowly reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, when he finally noticed her presence._

"_No, no!" The man leapt back as if stung. "Leave me alone, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_I don't understand…please…let me help you." Janna reached out again, but the man turned sharply and slapped her hand away._

"_Don't touch me!" He seemed to crumble at her feet. "Don't look at me." _

_Janna's eyes sank in pity and she knelt beside him. _

"_I don't see anything to be afraid of." _

_He refused to meet her gaze._

"_You don't understand." His voice broke on tearless cries. "I'm a monster."_

"_I'm sure that's not – "_

"_I KILLED YOUR FAMILY!"_

_The immediate shock on Janna's faced turned slowing to realization and then quickly into numbing fear._

"_Angelus…" The whispered name hung in the air; a thin thread of tense connection that both were afraid to break. _

_At the recognition, the man lifted his gaze until his eyes locked with the woman of his nightmares. The intensity of his stare brought Janna out of her reverie and she fell from her knees. Her fingers threaded aimlessly through the dirt beneath her. She knew she should be scared, she knew she should run, but something about the vampire was anything but frightening. _

_Angel watched the girl as her breathing quickened and slowed, only imagining what must be flying through her mind. He knew he had no right to be near her, had no right to speak in her presence, but something about her compelled him to remain by her side. She was frightened, that much was certain, and frankly, he couldn't blame her. As it was, he was in awe of her courage. His name alone sent gypsy girls running to their parents from birth. How was it that this daughter had escaped the binds of her culture? Her eyes were still fixed on the patterns of her nimble fingers, and he allowed himself to watch their path as they traced spiral after spiral in a never-ending flow of earth. It was then that his eyes caught sight of the ring that adorned her fourth finger. He'd seen it only once before…on the night he'd killed the harvest bride._

"_Oh God." He whispered. _

_Janna's hand stilled in silent questioning._

"_Oh no." Angel cried as he stood up once more. "You have to leave. You have to get back to your people right now!"_

"_What?"_

"_Go now!" Angel yelled, but Janna stayed put. Angel didn't know whether it was out of fear or out of defiance, but he couldn't risk her life, especially not now. He hollered again. When Janna remained where she was, Angel's panic turned his face. Violent, yellow eyes stared into concerned pools of brown. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." Janna stated defiantly. _

"_Yes you are." He replied. "You can't hide it. I can hear your heart beat, I can smell it on you."_

"_You won't hurt me." She said. Janna wasn't sure whether she'd only said it to reassure herself._

"_You sure about that?" He asked threateningly. Angel let his fingers slide along her neck, daring her to run…daring her to stay. _

_Janna's eyes widened, but she never flinched. His fingers were cold against her trembling flesh. The feeling was intoxicating. Against her better judgment, Janna found herself pulled closer and closer to the demon of her people. Even in his true face, his eyes bore into her, lulling her into a feeling she'd never experienced before. For the first time she felt…safe? She snapped out of her trance when she felt his hand leave her. His face turned back into a handsome visage._

"_What happened to you?" She ventured. _

"_It's not important." He replied tersely. "Look, you need to leave," He grabbed her arm and started pulling her back towards the path, "Your family is probably already looking for you." _

"_No!" She screamed and pulled away. Angel stared at her questioningly. "I can't go back." She whispered. "Not now." _

_Angel sighed. Despite his own fears, he felt for the girl. He knew what it was like to be burdened with responsibilities you couldn't handle. _

"_Listen, I know you're scared…"_

"_I'm not scared!" She yelled, then calmed as his hands moved to hold her arms. "I'm not." _

"_Yes you are. You're the harvest bride." He ignored Janna's shocked look, "You were born into this, and at the end of the week, your family will force you into a life you don't think you can handle."_

"_I never wanted any of it…" She said softly._

"_I know." He gazed down at her, drawn to something he couldn't understand. _

_All of a sudden, voices broke through the silence._

"_JANNA!" "FIND HER!" "IT'S ANGELUS!"_

_Janna and Angel turned in panic towards the angry voices of Janna's family. She inwardly screamed at herself for losing track of time. The sun was just rising, and she should have known her absence would be noticed almost immediately upon her family's waking. She couldn't go back though, she refused to go back._

"_Angel, please." She looked up at him helplessly. "Please help me."_

"_I have to run. They'll kill me if they see us together."_

"_Then take me with you!" She almost smiled at Angel's obviously uncomfortable face. "Just until we find a big city." She clarified. "Then I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me again."_

_Angel seemed to ponder the idea, but the increasing volume of the Romani mob was making it hard to think clearly. _

"_Not dead, nor not of the living, spirit of the interregnum we call. Make thyself known to us. Show thyself in shame..." The voice of the elder rang out against the wind, calling out to the monster who might be hurting his beloved daughter. _

"_No…" Angel whispered. _

_The wind howled and a swirl of light began to wind itself around the terrified gypsy and her supposed captor. Janna cried out, but it was too late, the light recognized her and bound her as it violently advanced on Angel. _

"_Run!" Janna cried from her illuminated prison. "Run now!"_

_Angel pulled against the glowing restraints that had just barely singed his flesh, and ran into the darkness. In the last moment before he disappeared, her turned back to her, and Janna could have sworn she saw genuine remorse in his eyes as her uncle dragged her back towards the camp._

**Jenny presses Giles' buttons, so clearly, you should press the little blue button! 3**


	5. Rash

**Chapter 5: Rash**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still no. Life is sad. =( **

**Author's Note: Sorry this was so long in coming! I've been up on a mountain as a counselor with limited internet access, but now I am home, and the updates should be more frequent. Enjoy and review please! 3**

The Scoobies were thrown back into the present while Jenny and Angel remained unconscious as the thread of light continued to bind them. Giles sunk back in his chair, his face mirroring the other scoobies' looks of confusion, shock, and even anger. Jenny lied to each and every one of them. Giles, especially, was deeply hurt. True, her hidden identity had not caused any damage in their lives, but he couldn't help but wonder what her true purpose in Sunnydale was. She was Romani, a gypsy, and he knew from experience and research that they rarely went anywhere without their family…unless they were told to. Why would she come here though? His mind through scenario after scenario at him, but each seemed as unlikely as the next. Giles tried to shake his increasing sense of distrust and foreboding, but he only succeeded in making it worse. Jenny knew Angel…Angelus…who ever he really was, and that association sent up an immediate red flag in his head. Did she know what he was truly capable of? Why were they so affected by each other earlier? More importantly, why were they bound so suddenly? Was Jenny also under the influence of a curse?

Looking more closely at the binds, Giles realized they were almost identical to the ones in the memory. The current light, however, was not violent and whipping, but thin. It was strong and unrelenting, but not threatening, as if they were simply doing a duty and waiting for further instruction. Giles' eyes flitted back over the binds once more before drifting upwards to Jenny's seemingly peaceful face. Even now, when he felt so conflicted towards her, he could not deny that she was incredibly beautiful. Her hair had grown since they'd met, and it now created a soft pillow beneath her. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that if they opened, he'd stare into endless pools of brown. How had he never noticed how much she must have experienced in her past? Endless eyes were a unique trait, and one he'd only ever seen in people who'd been through unbearable circumstances. Buffy was one haunted by such eyes, and over the past year and a half, he'd been pained to see them developing in Willow and Xander as well. How had he never noticed them in Jenny? He felt his anger slipping away, replaced with compassion and curiosity. Almost unconsciously, he knelt beside her and slipped his hand into hers, nearly tempted to pull her away from whatever force was holding her captive.

Buffy watched Giles with a mixture of sympathy and jealousy. She knew how much Ms. Calendar meant to her watcher, but after what they'd seen, she no longer knew what to think. Ms. Calendar had a connection with Angel that she didn't understand and it infuriated her. Granted, it didn't appear romantic, but a part of her knew there had to be more to the story. There was no way that little encounter was the only time Jenny and Angel had been near each other. Like Giles, she couldn't help but wonder who Ms. Calendar really was, and why she had come to Sunnydale. At the suspicious thought, Buffy felt an unwelcome, but understandable pang of empathy. Clearly, Ms. Calendar had wanted nothing to do with the life she'd been born into. She didn't want the duties thrust upon her by people who wouldn't explain things to her. Buffy knew exactly what that felt like…

"Giles…"

He barely registered Buffy's murmur, his focused still centered on the woman he was falling in love with. Willow noticed his distraction, and had an inkling what Buffy was going to say. Not wanting to cause unnecessary tension before they knew exactly what was happening, she moved to sit by Giles before Buffy could express her concerns.

"We'll figure it out." She simply said. Willow smiled when Giles seemed to relax at her words. They weren't condoning or accusing of Jenny, which frankly was exactly what he needed to hear. More than anything, when the memory had faded, and Jenny hadn't come out of the trance, Giles was terrified that the other Scoobies would be so angry that they wouldn't help him save her.

He turned to look at Willow and embraced the young genius with a heartfelt "Thank you."

Buffy opened her mouth, about to say something, but a sharp glare from Willow stopped her. Off to the side, Xander let a small smirk escape. 'So much for Buffy's insistence that she was immune to the 'resolve face'.' Regardless of Willow's protectiveness, however, he knew there were obvious things that needed to be addressed.

"Uh, Giles?" He began tentatively, "I hate to be the one to break the moment, but we still have no idea what's going on."

Giles sighed heavily. Xander was right. They had no idea why Jenny and Angel were bound, how the bound arose, or most importantly, how to break it down. All they knew was that the two most mysterious people of the group were suddenly divulging memories that were confounding, at the very lest. At the very worst…well…Giles couldn't go there again.

"You're right, we don't." He simply stated, "and quite frankly at this point, I don't know what resources I have that could explain something like this. As far as I know, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"But binding spells are relatively common, right?" asked Willow.

"Technically yes," Giles responded, "but binding spells are usually only cast at one individual at a given moment in time, and even then, only in times of great evil. I've never heard of a bind that could be cast against an innocent, and there's certainly never been a bind that could be carried between two individuals over a period of time."

"Does that mean someone here had to cast the spell?" asked Buffy.

"Normally I would say yes, but the binding happened almost instantaneously, as soon as Jenny and Angel touched each other. For an incantation to have been recited, it would have taken much longer, and we would have noticed something happening long before the physical binds appeared." This was rare. Giles was completely flummoxed.

"Well, Angel was cursed by gypsies, right?" Willow offered. "What if there's a clause in the curse that binds Angel to the clan?"

"Would they really care that much?" Xander asked skeptically.

"It actually would make sense." Giles answered. "The Romani are known for vengeance and tradition. An additional spell in Angel's curse would allow them to keep an eye on him and make sure his punishment lasts through generations."

"So Ms. Calendar might have nothing to do with this!" Willow exclaimed as she looked at Buffy. "She might not have an important connection with Angel at all, it's just the aftermath of the spell!"

"I don't know, Will." Giles looked up at Buffy's words. "Something about that memory still has me wigged. Did you see the way he looked at her? There was something in his eyes that was more than remorse…and she had it too –" Giles cut her off.

"Buffy you're being ridiculous." He pushed on even as she tried to interrupt him, "Even if what you saw was real, you have to remember that Jenny couldn't have been older than you at the time, and she was embracing possibly the most forbidden entity in her world. She might have been overcome, um, perhaps even a bit infatuated, but she didn't love him."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because it's what you want to hear, Giles?" She warned.

"Well, I…um…I…" Truthfully, he couldn't deny that the very idea of Jenny and Angel together made him nauseous, but really, the idea of _anyone_ and Jenny made him a little nauseous.

"One meeting doesn't mean they were ever in love, though." Willow suggested hopefully, "I mean, it's not like they ever saw each other after that. Well, until recently, I mean."

Buffy and Giles shared a fleeting glance, both knowing deep down that that wasn't the case.

"Hey I have a thought," Xander spoke up, "who cares?"

Buffy and Giles both turned to glare daggers at him, but he kept going.

"So what if Ms. Calendar and Angel knew each other? Hell, so what if they even cared about each other?"

"Xander, shut up." Willow warned, but it was no use. He'd finally started to vent his feelings, and she had no chance of making him stop.

"The way I see it, you're both just stalling because you're terrified of finding out that either of them had lives before you, well guess what, they did. And it doesn't matter how much you try to hate Ms. Calendar, Buffy, because the fact is, all of this happened _before you_. I realize that may be a hard concept for some of you, but we all had lives before this year, and I bet Ms. Calendar isn't the only one with secrets."

"She should have told us who she was!" Buffy yelled.

"So that you could what? Warn Angel against a harmless computer science teacher? She never tried to hurt him!"

"She already did." Buffy said lowly. "Everyday he lives with that curse, he feels unbearable pain and suffering. Every nightmare, every ghost, every tear is her fault!"

"Stop it!" Giles yelled. His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. By now, Buffy had tears brimming and Willow was looking between her and Xander like they had just killed a dozen puppies. Giles slowly turned to look at the feuding pair, his eyes dark and threatening. "I don't want to hear another word."

The room obeyed and stayed silent. Giles walked towards the bloody puddle on the floor and gazed down. Images of Jenny and Angel running through the Romania woods still swirled beneath him. A stinging sensation riddled through him. Giles knew he had no right to be angry with Jenny after betraying her trust so horribly, but he couldn't help himself. A relationship of any kind with a legendary vampire was not something one hid from their lover or their friends…

"I'm going back in." Giles stated determinedly.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander exchanged glances before Xander chose to be brave.

"Um, Giles, at the risk of well, you beating me to a useless pile of pulp…um…what are you talking about?"

"I'm going back into their memories, or whatever just happened to us. Nothing mystical ever happens without a reason.."

Willow tried to butt in, "But Giles…"

"And this portal into their minds can only have two possible motivations." Giles continued over her. "Either the people who did this to Jenny and Angel knew this was going to happen and wanted to show the people who found them, or, Jenny and Angel are somehow showing us pieces of their pasts. Now," he began to pace, "if it's the former, we should figure what the motivation is for showing us these memories because it will more than likely lead us to the people responsible. If the latter…" He glanced meaningfully at Buffy, "then we owe it to them to learn the entire story."

Giles continued to stare at Buffy as if daring her to say otherwise, but she simply walked to his side in agreement.

"How do we get back there?" She asked, her voice laced with unshed tears of frustration.

"Same way as before, I'd imagine." He replied.

Buffy nodded and both knelt down to dip their fingers into the blood, equally terrified at where they were about to end up.


End file.
